Fox Goddess
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: I never believed that people had a second chance in life; I always believed that once you die it was game over for. But now here I am reborn in one of the most craptastic worlds in anime existence as the most powerful fox in all existence. Yet somehow I'm happier here than I ever was thanks to my 8 younger siblings. I will make the most of it.


Prologue: Reborn Kitsune

If there was one thing I learned about life it was that when it ended that's it. No do overs, no second chances, end of story.

Who knew I was wrong?

Because here I am reincarnated. Although I wish there was a manual for this sort of thing so I could've expect what was about to happen to me.

The first rule of reincarnation is that you will have your memories of your previous life though maybe not all of it.

The second rule is that it can be at ANY point of time.

The third rule is that it can be at ANY world in the known multiverse (yes it's an actual thing apparently).

The fourth rule is that everything is real, there is no such thing as fiction.

And finally the fifth rule is… there's no guarantee that you'll remain human.

How do I know this?

Well one I clearly remember who I was, my old name, and how I died. Though most of it is useless information to my current situation.

Second is that indoor plumbing hasn't been invented yet (trust me I know… I regret ever asking in the first place).

Thirdly none of the continents match the actual geography of Earth.

Fourthly I am currently related to an important figure in what's probably one of THE most famous fictional land in the entire manga world (though not exactly my favorite).

And finally… I am a nine-tailed fox.

Yep you heard me.

Ok if it isn't obvious than I am the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune from Naruto. Except my name isn't Kurama it's Tamamo like one of Japan's Three Great Monsters and one of the best waifu in Nasuverse!

Ok I admit that I named myself after her. Happy?

Also I identify myself as a girl because I was one before I reincarnated, even though right now I'm technically genderless… trust me… I looked…

I could tell you what my former name was, how I lived, and how I died except that's unimportant and I doubt any of you actually care.

All I can say was that I led a satisfying life and had no regrets when my time came.

But still out of all the 'fictional' worlds out there why did it have to be Naruto? Why couldn't it be High School DxD, That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime, Sword Art Online, Fairy Tail, Queen's Blade or something?

Hell Monster Hunter would've been preferable to this!

I mean do you have any idea just how hazardous this world is?! This world is FILLED with sociopathic psychopaths with the main ones being so delusional they honestly think they're doing the right thing.

Honestly the so-called 'good' guys aren't that different. All about giving faith to humanity, humanity is good, sacrifice for the village, sacrifice for the people, sacrifice for the greater good, seriously?! Humanity is cruel and malicious in nature, we… well they kill, hurt, rape and pillage for just about any excuse they could use to justify their actions. And the people here in this world are a thousand times worse! So how in the hell can you even see the good in them?!

Jeez freaking Louise no wonder Naruto ended up becoming such a terrible father and husband! With all the freaking propaganda about sacrifice everything for your village it's no wonder a naïve child who wants acceptance will end up buying all that corrupt bullshit. Also doesn't help that his dad also buys into that shit and that the only person who could've helped him set him straight only got one chance to see him and only for a limited time.

You definitely know something is wrong with the way you think if you have to have people like Madara, Sasuke, and Kurama calling you out and being right!

But anyway I disgress. Despite my rant I don't hate humanity, I'm fully aware they can be good and honorable but that number is small. I'm just fully aware about human nature that's all.

Although I basically ranted on Hagoromo about how stupid it is to give humans chakra. He didn't believe me about human nature, although than again I'm still just a child without any actual proof while he and his brother never saw the ugly side of humanity yet.

Honestly that man is just too naïve and good for his good. And that's why I like him.

My siblings… they're honestly the best anyone can ask for.

Honestly I have no idea why Kurama was such a jackass to them.

Although I don't have the same pride as him or the need to brag so there's that.

Anyway right now I was currently stalking my prey, the tall grass successfully hiding my body as my target is within my sights.

Here. We. Go!

I pounced, my claws outstretched, ready to sink into the flesh of my prey, on for roots to burst out and wrap around me before I was fully encased in a cocoon of roots with only my head free.

"Looks like I win onee-chan."

My prey came into view smiling at smugly at me.

"Your sensing abilities are nothing but a cheat you know."

"That's rich coming from you."

Right, I had my own sensing abilities.

"Still cheating…"

I pouted.

My prey simply smiled down on me with that goofy innocent smile of his, so much like Naruto.

Well no surprise there since Asura is the ancestor and first life of Naruto Uzumaki.

Though I then grinned, which caused Asura to look warily at me.

"…although…"

That was when a chain made out of chakra came out of nowhere, wrapped around his torso, before slamming him into the ground causing him to yelp and lose control of his mokuton.

I leaped and pinned him to the ground.

"That doesn't mean I can't cheat either."

If you're wondering how I'm able to pin him like this without crushing him it's because I'm in my human form (well human-like form as I still have the ears and tails).

As a mass of energy I can shape my body in anyway I want which includes size… And yes I based my human appearance on Tamamo-no-Mae from Fate, sue me!

Much to my amusement he was blushing in embarrassment.

"Alright you win onee-chan, now could you please get off me… you're a bit heavy."

Wrong thing to say jackass!

He seemed to realize this as he instantly paled.

My hand shifted into an over-sized paw.

* * *

"Gomen onee-chan."

He was in seiza apologizing for his sins while his face sported bruises which were already starting to fade due to his healing factor.

"Now what did you learn from this lesson otouto?"

"Never insult a fine young woman."

"Exactly!"

"… although calling you a woman may be pushing the definition a bit…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just saying how right you are onee-chan!"

"That's what I thought you said."

My form shifted into a kitsune form. Though I am the same size as Kurama (at full power) I looked completely different from him. Rather than the appearance of some chimeric beast with nine tails I actually look like a classic kitsune. Specifically I look like Tamamo's kitsune form from Omamori Himari.

**"Now if you will excuse me I have another brother of mine to bother."**

I flew away leaving Asura to his own devices, as well as ignorant to the expression he made after I turned to leave.

* * *

I could spy Indra meditating at the center of a grass field.

One would that the ancestor of the Uchiha clan would be practicing combat or ninjutsu but no.

The meditation wasn't really for relaxation or clearing his head. Rather he was trying to use Senjutsu.

As it turns out Asura has a natural affinity for Senjutsu to the point that it was as natural as breathing for him (which made me suspect that he may also be the progenitor for Jugo's clan).

I had actually mastered Senjutsu a while back and though I didn't get it like Asura did, with enough practise I was able to accomplish my goal (though I suspect that the only reason I succeeded with ease and san consequence was because I am a fragment of the Shinju tree).

I tried teaching Senjutsu to the rest of my siblings but they were not able to accomplish it, with only Gyuki and Chomei being close to achieving it (but still failing). It probably had something to do with how much power they obtain from the Juubi.

It was quite obvious that Indra envied Asura and I and it ignited his competitive side.

Honestly I'm surprised Indra hasn't succeeded yet. Though when I think about it the only Uchiha who actually succeeded in using Senjutsu was Madara and even then he needed to steal Hashirama's chakra to do this rather than obtain through training. Sasuke didn't count as he needed to use the Curse Mark to use Natural energy and even then it was corrupted and he couldn't actually draw any Natural energy like a true Sage.

But anyway back to my observations.

I landed on the ground and shifted into my human form and walked towards him.

"For the last time I will not ask you for help that I do not need."

I almost trip before giving him an angry pout.

"That's not why I'm here jerk. Besides you're never going to get it if you keep that pride of yours out of bounds."

He made no move to answer.

I always found it annoying that Hagoromo, Asura, and Indra are able to block themselves from being targets of my emotion sensing abilities. It makes it that much harder to tease and annoy them. I'm lucky that Asura is so easy to read.

I smirked before getting into position, my hands and feet turning into paws.

I grinned which if I were to look in a mirror would show off my fangs.

With a great leap I tackled him, causing him to yelp and for us to crash into a heap.

Unlike his pops and bro his sensing abilities leave much to be desired.

"Kamidammit Nee-san!"

I laughed at his misfortune.

"That's what you get for not paying attention."

Eventually I got off him, being amused enough with his torment.

He wiped off the dirt on the clothes before glaring at him while I simply smirked at him.

"Must you be so immature Nee-san?"

"Oh you know you like it when I'm like this otōto. Besides if I acted any different I wouldn't be me now would I?"

The only answer I got was him grumbling but seemingly agreeing with my point.

"So why did you come here Nee-san?"

"Can't an older sister just check up on her younger siblings?"

"I know you Nee-san. You always have ulterior motives to your actions."

I simply smiled at him 'innocently.'

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He glared at me with annoyance.

"If you must know, I'm just bored right now and I already had my fill of tor-I mean playing with Asura."

Indra made a complicated expression.

I always find it weird that despite how Indra and Asura get along very well (unlike in canon) they always act odd every time I hang out with one of them without the other.

They seemingly… dislike it when I hang out with just one without the other.

For the life of me I can never figure out why.

"And I have come here seeking new entertainment."

"Why can you not bothered the rest of our siblings."

"Well Saiken and Shukaku are having another one of their spats again so the others are trying to pry them apart with little success."

Weirdly enough the reason why those two fight so often was because of Saiken's belief that the number of tails we have equal to the amount of power we have… Just like Kurama and his arguments with Shukaku.

Though it was never confirmed it was HEAVILY implied that Kurama's boastful statements are true. After all even with just half his power he was able to take on five Biju and at full power his chakra was felt by the entire land (even by non-chakra users).

It actually scares me that I have all this power and probably lack most of Kurama's weaknesses due to my use of Senjutsu.

"Then…"

"They must learn to resolve their own conflicts as I will not always be there to help them or you when in trouble."

Indra made a pained expression.

I have no intention of sticking to one place which is the same with the other of my siblings.

At some point we'll separate and go out on our own way.

Although that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on them and if anyone gets the idea of sealing them away, well they got another thing coming… Which reminds me I need to learn fuinjutsu… and find a way to counteract the Sharingan (stupid OP eyes).

"Don't worry…"

I pulled Indra into a hug, unintentionally giving him a marshmallow hell… ok maybe it was intentional just to get under his skin.

"That day is a long way from happening so you and the others are stuck with me until then."

"… I can't tell if you're being comforting or not…"

He deadpanned at me.

My smile probably didn't help my case.

"Well anyway…"

I let go of him and due to the position he was dropped unceremoniously.

"… if we're just going to get all sappy then I may as well leave."

I transformed back to my Biju form.

**"For the record in this type of world Indra pride will get you killed easily, and unlike my siblings and I, you and Asura have no way of coming back to the land of the living."**

On that note I flew off, not noticing how Indra seemed to be contemplating what I told him.

* * *

_They were children when they first met them… when they first met her._

_Their father will finally let them meet the rest of their siblings after Asura grew old enough._

_Their father was leading them through a path in a strange forest (unknown to the brothers at the time, it was actually a jungle)._

_Indra had asked his father why they couldn't have seen the rest of their siblings sooner._

_Hagoromo had simply stated that it was for their own safety, something he never understood._

_"Prepare yourself my sons."_

_Indra looked questioningly at his father yet before he could ask him and his brother were suddenly hit by massive amounts of chakra._

_"Come."_

_The brothers followed their father._

_The closer they get the more intense it becomes._

_Indra was starting to realize why his father kept him and Asura separate from the rest of their siblings._

_Eventually the two could hear the sounds of… fighting?_

_They looked at their father, however he seemed to be ignoring it._

_The three finally got to the location and the brothers were speechless._

_What they saw before them were nine grand beasts._

_The first is a sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue, and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it._

_The second is a two-tailed bakeneko and is completely engulfed in cobalt blue and black flames, like a Kasha. It also has heterochromatic eyes, the right being yellow and the left being green._

_The third is a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its face is concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw — both of which have spikes. Its eyes are red and have yellow pupils._

_The fourth is a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irises and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped). In its mouth, it doesn't have a tongue, but has an opening that is shaped like a dome volcano._

_The fifth is a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are tan, with some of the same-coloured spots before the tan areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes._

_The sixth is an enormous white — with a light blueish tint — bipedal slug with stubby arms, feet and six long tails. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a thick, slimy substance._

_The seventh is a blue, armoured kabutomushi, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with an actual seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armour, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in colour. It has two pincers with three parts on its face, covering a mouth full of sharp teeth. On its back behind its head, it has a large two sectioned horned protrusion._

_The eighth is an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. It also has straight teeth. It also has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Instead of hind-legs, its lower half consists of its eight tails, which resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus._

_And finally there was the ninth beast, a beautiful nine-tailed fox. Its fur a dark blond color with a pinkish-orange tinge to it, her tails large and bushy yet the length and movements were more akin to a lashing serpent, its face and neck covered in red markings similar to the tanuki's. Around the fox's neck is a large ring with nine smaller rings with a blue flame inside of each ring representing the number of tails she has._

_To their amazement they saw the fox going up against all of the rest of the beast and was winning… easily._

_While the rest looked as if they were giving their all while the fox simply swatted them aside as if they were nothing but cubs._

_Though the two were not old enough to notice, Hagoromo can tell that not once has the fox moved from her spot._

_The fox noticed their presence._

**_"Enough!"_**

_The brothers flinched at the amount of authority and power behind that voice._

_The rest of the beasts ceased their efforts._

**_"Our father has finally decided to let us meet our youngest brothers."_**

_The rest of the beasts finally noticed the trio and approached the trio._

_Asura shivered in fright while Indra stood his ground however everyone could clearly see the fear in his eyes._

**_"These are our brothers?"_**

**_"They're so cute!"_**

**_"They're just a bunch of runts."_**

**_"Not very strong are they?"_**

**_"They look so human…"_**

**_"They're adorable!"_**

_The fox let out a growl to stop them from pestering and frightening the younglings._

**_"Come now it is rude to engage them without introducing ourselves."_**

_A few grumbled but comply to the fox's word._

**_"Names Shukaku runts don't forget it."_**

_The Tanuki introduced himself._

**_"Matabi is my name."_**

_The bakeneko was the next to come forward._

**_"… Isobu is my name."_**

_The turtle said._

**_"Son Goku is what I go by!"_**

_The monkey loudly said._

**_"Kokuo is my name, younglings."_**

_The horse-dolphin said politely._

**_"Saiken and that is all you need to know."_**

_The slug said._

**_"Chomei's the name though if you want you can just call me Lucky 7!"_**

_The kabutomushi enthusiastically said._

**_"Gyuki is the name given to me."_**

_The ushi-oni replied._

_Finally it was the fox's turn._

_She approached the brothers before much to their surprise, her form started to shrink and change._

_The transformation done what stood before their eyes was the most beautiful woman they have ever seen (although in all fairness they do not come into contact with the opposite sex very often, if at all) with the features of a kitsune._

_She smiled at them, causing the brothers to blush and the father to chuckle._

_"Hello, my name is Tamamo no Mae and I am the eldest sibling of this family."_

_Hagoromo looked at his sons, who looked at her with awe, with a raised eyebrow before gesturing them to introduce themselves._

_"My name is Indra Ōtsutsuki and this is my younger brother Asura Ōtsutsuki."_

_Tamamo smiled at them before gently patting them on their heads, causing them to blush._

_"I believe the two of you and I are going to get along quite well."_

_Yes, they were only children… when the fox captured their hearts._

* * *

Author's Notes

Phew! Glad I got that out of the way. Honestly this took much longer than it should have.

As you can see, someone from our world just got reincarnated into the nine-tailed fox itself.

I got this inspiration from jokergirl2001's story Orange Smile.

And before anyone asks, yes I am a Tamamo-no-Mae fan sue me!

Anyway as you can see the relationship between her and her siblings are different from canon, especially the one she has with Indra and Asura (which will play a role in her interactions with Madara, Hashirama, Naruto and Sasuke). Indra will still be corrupted however his reasons will be different from canon.

Tamamo and her siblings are adults (or whatever their equivalent to adulthood is) at this time unlike in canon when they were just children.

She has scorch-release and typhoon-release because in canon Kyuubi is said to have both wind-release and fire-release and typhoon-release is such a rarely used bloodline.

Before anyone says or asks anything about the senjutsu part from what I have been able to see the Biju have a massive weakness to nature energy. For one thing it was stated that the only reason Yamato's wood-release even worked on Naruto was because of Tsunade's necklace which contained Hashirama's chakra in it, plus when Lee and Gai were giving the Naruto clone a sever curb-stomping beatdown it was able to get right back up without any sign that it was beaten other than being a bit exhausted, yet when it fought the Original Naruto who was in sage-mode all it took was a couple of hits for it go down and actually show damage.

The sealing part of a biju's weakness, when I think about it, isn't actually going to be that much of a problem. The fact of the matter is that in the Narutoverse the seals for Bijus suck complete ass. You want to know why? Because they're always making seals that DELIBERATELY leak out Biju chakra. All the biju have to really do is to basically keep striking at the weak point until the seal overloads and finally breaks. It's like the fight with Wave and Akame, she basically kept striking at the exact same and eventually caused Wave's armour to break. Hell Kurama was able to find the chink and fed Naruto more chakra than the seal was supposed to allow. In all honesty if Shukaku wasn't so much of an insane idiot than he would have escaped from Gaara's seal a LONG time ago. The only reason why the Biju didn't bother to do that was because they ended up either bonding with their jinchuuriki or simply wallowed in their self-pity and contend themselves with tormenting their jinchuuriki (Kurama and Shukaku).

Of course Tamamo is still going to learn sealing. She isn't leaving anything to chance.

Before anyone asks, no, she does not have adamantine sealing chains. She simply shaped her chakra into the shape of chains. The Biju are basically sentient masses of energy, energy can take any shapes and forms which is also how she is able to modify her biju form (yes she had changed up her biju form to resemble Tamamo no Mae) and take a human form. They're basically no different than the gods from the Percy Jackson series who are also described as being of energy who can't actually die.

The Biju in this fic are going to be A LOT tougher and more powerful than canon due to Tamamo taking up a teaching role and using her knowledge of Naruto and other forms of anime and video games. Also I'm doing this because... the canon Biju just plain suck!

Other than Kurama they keep getting curb-stomped: example 1 Matabi fights Kakuzu and Hidan and she gets brutally beaten with the zombie duo looking no worse for wear and example 2 Isobu who having an entire arc for himself and is shown to be quite powerful, is taken by a fire breath and after that was utterly curb-stomped by Deidara who all he did was throw bombs at him! And he has a fucking shell!

That's not even counting the times where every time a biju actually escapes they get the shit kicked out of them and re-sealed after. Hell Shukaku's is the most humiliating since he got beaten i his own territory! And don't say it's because they have ways to counter them. Just look at Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim. They have ways of countering the enemies and exploiting their weaknesses (Dragon Slaying magic, 3D Manoeuvring gear, Jaegers) yet unlike the Biju the enemies are either able to adapt or take on those hits and simply dish just as much damage as the heroes do to them. If the Biju were to be put in a modern/futuristic setting they would be completely toast due to the fact their durability is crap and we have MUCH greater firing power than the shinobi of Naruto.

The only thing that's really dangerous about them is their versatility and resurrection which lets face it we can probably deal with easily.

Kurama is the only one whose shown he can take a hit and dish out equal and even greater amount of pain to his opponents.

Anyway does anyone know of a way where one can counteract the effects of the Sharingan because that's the only thing that has me stomped.

Also what do guys think of having Tamamo (and possibly her siblings) traveling to other worlds like say... something with Kaiju in it?

Til next time ;)


End file.
